


Pense à l'Angleterre

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [37]
Category: Harlots (TV), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 1661, 1721, 1781, 1798, 1812, 1861, 5+1 Things, Blackmail, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mention d'avortements clandestins, Où l'on parle de mariage, Prostitution, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Cinq Phantomhive et ce qu'ils ont fait pour le bien du pays. Plus un...





	1. Claudia (1861)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Cette fic est née après l'une des nuits d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net et à cause du thème « Corps ». Thème qui m'a évidemment inspirée deux idées hyper joyeuses. La première est "Dona nobis pacem" sur les morts des Phantomhive. Maintenant, on passe aux vivants ?

_**Claudia (1861)** _

 

Phryne Fisher savait maintenant ce qui se cachait derrières les langueurs et la passivité de Claudia Phantomhive. Elle n'aurait donc pas dû être aussi surprise par ce qui venait de se produire mais il fallait tout de même se rendre à l'évidence : les quais de la Tamise à une heure où les honnêtes gens dormaient n'étaient pas le lieu de rencontre le plus approprié pour une dame et une honorable demoiselle de la noblesse anglaise. C'était pourtant bien là que Phryne et Claudia venait de se rencontrer.

Phryne savait bien sûr que cette possibilité existait. La comtesse Phantomhive et l'honorable mademoiselle Fisher avaient les salons londoniens. La détective et le Chien de garde avaient… Les quais de la Tamise apparemment.

Phryne était en train de surveiller les docks quand elle avait vu un homme sauter à travers une des fenêtres d'un des entrepôts des quais. Cet homme, qu'elle aurait dû reconnaître, avait vite été suivi par un autre, plus petit et frêle qui s'était relevé juste devant l'endroit où elle se cachait. Une dizaine d'hommes leur firent bientôt suite. Des ordres furent criés. Le premier homme qui était passé par la fenêtre s'enfuit. Le deuxième vint se cacher au même endroit que Phryne.

Claudia eut l'air surprise de trouver son amie à cet endroit mais aucune des deux femmes n'eut vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur leur soudaine rencontre. Les hommes de l'entrepôt ne s'étaient pas tous lancé à la poursuite de Tanaka, le majordome et complice de Claudia, et ils avaient entrepris des recherches sur les quais. Claudia jura à mi-voix. Phryne sourit. Claudia leva les yeux au ciel en voyant ce sourire puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Phryne n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Son enquête sur le vol des bijoux de madame Natasha Finwood l'avait menée à cet entrepôt et si Claudia venait de s'en échapper avec son majordome…

« Là-bas ! »

En entendant ce cri, les deux femmes se mirent à courir. Au détour d'une rue, Phryne tira Claudia dans une ruelle sombre pour s'y cacher. Les hommes qui les poursuivaient passèrent sans les voir sauf quatre. Phryne savait que la faiblesse de Claudia n'était qu'un masque mais la vivacité avec laquelle Claudia se débarrassa de deux de leurs poursuivants la surprit tout de même pendant un court instant.

Après s'être débarrassé des quatre hommes, les deux femmes reprirent prudemment leur fuite. Phryne laissa Claudia la guider jusqu'à un immeuble qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de là. Elle le reconnut très rapidement. Elle était déjà venue ici mais en compagnie d'un autre Phantomhive. Claudia commença prestement à gravir les escaliers du bâtiment mais étouffa très vite un juron en portant la main à sa jambe. Elle était blessée et Phryne ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué. Elle s'approcha aussitôt de son amie et passa un bras autour de sa taille tandis que Claudia faisait de même autour de son cou. Elles avaient de la chance. L'escalier n'était pas trop étroit.

Quand elles arrivèrent à l'étage où se trouvait ce que Phryne savait être la garçonnière de Charles Phantomhive - Elle y avait été invitée plusieurs fois après tout - Claudia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la petite table qui se trouvait sur le palier. Une rose en bois bleue était dans le vase qui se trouvait sur cette table. Claudia se sépara alors de Phryne puis alla frapper à la porte de l'appartement de son cousin. Elle se dirigea ensuite à cloche-pied vers la porte de l'appartement d'en face. Charles apparut très vite sur le palier, les cheveux en bataille et toujours à moitié vêtu d'un habit de soirée. Il remarqua immédiatement la jambe blessée de sa cousine.

« Mac ? questionna-t-il.

-As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ? répliqua Claudia sans même se retourner.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois chez moi et seul, cousine. » répondit Charles avant de retourner dans son appartement.

Il fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard et eut l'air d'enfin remarquer Phryne qui était retournée auprès de Claudia pour l'aider à avancer.

« Prend soin d'elle. » dit-il.

Claudia le fusilla du regard. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans l'appartement que venait d'ouvrir Claudia tandis que Charles s'éloignait à grands pas.

« Que lui voleras-tu en représailles ? demanda Phryne en l'aidant à s'assoir sur un fauteuil de l'appartement.

-Nous verrons plus tard. » répondit Claudia en fermant les yeux et en grimaçant de douleur.

Phryne se mit aussitôt à genoux pour commencer à examiner Claudia.

« Je n'ai rien de cassé, dit aussitôt Claudia.

-Tu as demandé Mac… »

Et quelque chose disait à Phryne que Claudia n'aurait pas fait ça si sa blessure n'avait pas été grave…

Phryne comprit bientôt ce qui s'était passé pendant leur fuite. Tanaka avait été le premier à passer par la fenêtre mais elle se souvenait avoir vu Claudia sauter, rouler sur le sol jonché d'éclats de verre puis se relever avant d'ordonner à son majordome de s'enfuir tandis qu'elle se cachait. Des morceaux de verre - et de terre cuite ? - avaient réussi à percer le tissu de son pantalon et étaient restés plantés dans sa peau. Phryne allait avoir besoin de ciseaux…

Mac entra dans l'appartement au moment où Phryne était en train de découper le pantalon de Claudia. Elle se mit aussitôt au travail tandis que Claudia ordonnait à Charles de se rendre à la demeure londonienne des Phantomhive. Phryne laissa vite Mac à son travail. Elle savait que la médecin n'aurait pas besoin d'elle pour panser toutes les plaies de leur amie. Pour s'occuper, elle commença à examiner l'endroit où elle se trouvait. L'appartement était petit. Une seule pièce qui servait de bureau, salon et chambre mais l'ambiance et le décor étaient familiers. L'appartement appartenait sans conteste à Claudia.

Phryne s'intéressa bientôt à la bibliothèque qui se trouvait juste à un côté d'un bureau couvert de papiers. Les langues étaient diverses et les sujets variés. Des livres sur les poisons et les armes. Plusieurs volumes de pages manuscrites reliées ensemble par de la colle ou de la corde. Ce qui semblait être un livre en chinois et… « _Thérèse Philosophe_ » (1). Phryne tira ce dernier livre de son étagère pour commencer à le feuilleter. Elle nota bientôt et avec intérêt quelques mots en français sur les premières pages du l'ouvrage.

_Chère Albion, ce n'est pas parce que vous devez penser à l'Angleterre que vous ne pouvez pas y prendre un peu de plaisir._

_F._

Le message prêtait à sourire. Phryne releva la tête pour demander l'identité de ce fameux F. Elle se figea. Tout à l'heure, quand elle avait commencé à découper le pantalon de Claudia, elle n'avait pensé qu'aux blessures de son amie mais Phryne avait été infirmière en Crimée. Elle avait vu et soigné des soldats comme des civils et les jambes de Claudia…

Phryne se reprit rapidement. Si elle avait été à la place de Claudia…

« Tu as des lectures intéressantes. » dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Claudia tourna la tête vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire en coin de Phryne.

« Qui est F ? »

Un sourire amusé se dessina soudain sur les lèvres de Claudia. Elle venait de comprendre quel livre Phryne avait dans les mains.

« Alice de Bettignes. Une amie de mon père. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses. »

Le sourire amusé de Claudia venait de se faire plus… Charmeur ? Mac haussa un sourcil. Phryne se mit à rire. Oui, elle savait maintenant ce qui se cachait sous les langueurs, la passivité et les riches vêtements de Claudia Phantomhive et ce n'était définitivement pas une dame.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Thérèse philosophe est un roman de 1748 à l'attribution contestée. Il raconte la relation entre Marie-Catherine Cadière et Jean-Baptiste Girard, de quasi trente ans son aîné. Il est principalement considéré comme un roman pornographique mais contient aussi certaines idées des Philosophes des Lumières (source : wikipedia)


	2. Pénélope & Valence (1812)

_**Pénélope & Valence (1812) ** _

 

« Au moins, ma mère n'avait fait ça que pour en tirer un peu plus d'argent… »

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Pénélope n'avait pas pensé à la famille Wells mais était-ce bien étonnant ? Elle avait eu cette conversation avec Charlotte Wells il y avait plus de vingt ou trente ans et c'était une conversation dont elle ne se souvenait guère, sans doute à cause du mauvais alcool qui avait coulé à flot à ce moment-là. Il faut dire que cette nuit-là Pénélope avait bu plus que de raison parce qu'elle avait amené Lisa et Sixtine chez les Wells pour parfaire leur éducation. Il y avait des choses que seules les prostituées pouvaient enseigner. Pénélope le savait. C'était grâce à ces femmes qu'elle avait eu la sienne au début de sa carrière. Après la mort de son frère. En les observant. En les écoutant. En les testant.

Et maintenant, quelques dizaines d'années plus tard, Pénélope faisait face à une nouvelle génération de Phantomhive alors qu'elle n'avait aucune putain sous la main pour l'aider. Elle aurait bien sûr pu confier cette tâche à Charles - Valence était son fils après tout – mais elle s'y était farouchement refusée. Valence était peut-être l'enfant de Charles mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait élevé.

Valence était si jeune et elle allait l'envoyer dans la gueule du loup mais Valence était un Phantomhive. Ce couple de nobles qui avait pris leurs aises dans les bas-fonds au point d'en troubler leur tranquillité et celle de la Couronne devait être éliminé. Pénélope savait qu'ils ne se méfieraient certainement pas d'un enfant mais avant d'envoyer Valence auprès d'eux, elle devait parler à son petit-neveu. Elle devait lui dire ce qui allait sans doute se passer. Il n'allait sans doute pas pouvoir les approcher sans faire l'objet de leurs intérêts pervers. Elle devait donc lui expliquer comment leur faire plaisir mais surtout comment se protéger si la situation l'exigeait.

Le regard de Pénélope croisa celui de Valence. L'enfant avait l'espièglerie de son père, son goût de la bonne répartie et sa curiosité mais contrairement à Charles, il n'avait jamais cherché à échapper à sa destinée.

« Je n'ai pas peur tante Polly. » lui dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

Comme si cela pouvait la rassurer. Elle lui sourit tout de même, sans doute un peu trop tristement, et elle repensa à cette conversation avec Charlotte Wells. Les putains de Londres offraient leurs charmes contre un peu d'espèce sonnante et trébuchante. Les Phantomhive faisaient parfois de même. Quand on était au service de la Couronne, il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait obtenir sans montrer corps blanc. C'était l'une des raisons de leur fortune après tout. On les payait pour ce qu'ils faisaient. En titre. En terre. En espèce sonnante et trébuchante. Pénélope s'était parfois demandée quelle était exactement la différence entre les Phantomhive et les putains de Londres ou entre la Couronne et les maquereaux des bas-fonds.

« Bien sûr, on y gagne du pognon mais après trente gars qui te besognent au coin d'une rue, même l'argent, ce n'est pas assez. » avait aussi dit Charlotte Wells pendant leur discussion.

La différence était sans doute là. Ils étaient des Phantomhive. Jouer de leurs charmes n'était qu'un des éléments de leur arsenal pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils ne devaient pas chaque nuit courir les rues ou s'allonger sur un lit en attendant un nouveau client. Eux, ils dormaient bien au chaud dans leur lit, au domaine ou à Londres.

Pénélope soupira et commença à parler. Valence, comme à son habitude, était en train de l'écouter attentivement. Une carnation de plus en plus rosée commença bientôt à se propager de ses joues au reste de son visage et même à son cou. Pénélope ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Valence avait vu son père embrasser son valet mais il restait encore si innocent…

Le sourire disparut très vite. Oui, Valence était sans doute innocent mais pour encore combien de temps ?

 

 


	3. Pénélope & Charles (1798)

_**Pénélope & Charles (1798)** _

 

Il y avait une pièce au manoir Phantomhive et au 333 Downing Street, leur demeure londonienne, dont tout le monde avait peur. Charles l'avait su dès son plus jeune âge. Pendant des années, il avait vu de nombreuses personnes hésiter devant la lourde porte de bois du bureau de sa tante. Certains cachaient mieux leur peur évidemment mais Charles savait que tout le monde était effrayé à l'idée d'être convoqué dans le bureau. Il l'avait très vite et très tôt compris. Cette pièce, ce bureau, était le repaire de sa tante et même quand il était vide, il conservait son aura menaçante. C'était comme si son occupante ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Mais Charles n'était pas comme les autres gens. Il ne craignait pas le bureau et il craignait encore moins son occupante.

Ce jour-là, sa tante l'avait convoquée de bon matin par l'intermédiaire de Cecil, son majordome. Charles avait pris tout son temps pour lui obéir. Si tante Polly voulait le voir, elle aurait dû préciser une heure. N'avait-elle pas toujours dit qu'il fallait être précis ? Dans ses actes, ses mots et ses mouvements…

Charles décida de répondre à la convocation de sa tante juste avant le déjeuner et il entra dans le bureau tant craint par d'autres sans prendre la peine de frapper. Sa tante, après tout, l'attendait.

Tante Polly était assise à son bureau mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas la tête penchée sur il ne savait quel document. Charles sourit. L'attendait-elle ainsi depuis tout ce temps ?

Il traversa la pièce d'un pas rapide puis s'assit sur le bureau.

« Un problème, chère tante ? » demanda-t-il.

Il la vit clairement lever les yeux au ciel. Le sourire de Charles s'élargit.

« J'ai demandé à mademoiselle Augusta Morton de réaliser un catalogue des plantes de nos serres, jardins et herbiers, lui annonça sa tante. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle. La fille du docteur Morton. Elle m'a dit t'avoir rencontré alors qu'elle dessinait près de nos jardins. Tu l'aurais même invitée à les visiter. »

Ah. C'était donc ça.

« Vous voulez que j'aide mademoiselle Augusta, n'est-ce pas ? Les jardins ont pourtant toujours été de votre ressort, chère tante, et la botanique n'a jamais été l'un de mes sujets de prédilection… »

Charles croisa les jambes. Il ne regarda pas sa tante. Il préférait regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel était en train de s'assombrir. L'hiver arrivait.

« Charles, cette famille a besoin d'un héritier. »

Il le savait très bien. Sa tante n'arrêtait pas de le lui rappeler après tout. Depuis la mort d'Esther, tante Polly et tante May avaient continuellement mis de jeunes donzelles sur son chemin pour qu'il en fasse la nouvelle comtesse Phantomhive. Il n'y avait bien que sa tante Sixtine qui le laissait en paix. Augusta Morton n'était donc que la dernière jeune femme d'une déjà beaucoup trop longue et inutile liste. Sa tante n'avait-elle donc pas compris que n'importe quelle femme ferait l'affaire… Tant qu'elle ne chercherait pas à partager son lit chaque nuit ou à lui disputer les hommes qu'il appréciait.

Charles ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de penser que l'ajout de mademoiselle Augusta à cette liste était étrange. Elle ne ressemblait pas aux candidates habituelles de sa tante. Toujours jeunes. De bonnes familles. Qui savait converser avec la bonne société londonienne mais pas avec lui. Elles avaient aussi des mères et des sœurs fertiles. Si sa mémoire était bonne, le docteur Morton avait quatre ou cinq enfants. Trois filles, de cela, Charles était certain. C'était le nombre de fils dont il n'était pas sûr. Le critère de fertilité semblait donc être rempli mais les autres… Augusta Morton était une fille de médecin de campagne qu'on disait un peu trop étrange parce qu'elle parcourait continuellement la région à la recherche de plantes à analyser et dessiner… Oui, mademoiselle Augusta était réellement une addition étrange à la liste de prétendantes de sa tante.

« Mademoiselle Augusta ne ressemble guère aux autres jeunes filles que vous m'avez présenté jusqu'ici, tante Polly. » fit-il remarquer d'un ton innocent.

En vérité, s'il devait vraiment chercher à établir une correspondance avec toutes les personnes que Charles avait pu côtoyer, Augusta ressemblait à ce jeune parisien qu'il avait rencontré des années plus tôt. Bernard. Ce délicieux petit moulin à paroles qui parlait de révolution et de démocratie avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Augusta Morton est la petite-fille de la vieille Magda. » l'informa Polly.

Charles éclata aussitôt de rire. Il comprenait maintenant. Ce n'était pas seulement la perspective d'un héritier qui intéressait sa tante. C'était le savoir de la vieille Magda…

« Et vous pensez qu'elle est son élève, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Je sais qu'elle l'est. »

Le rire de Charles redoubla. Oh, il comprenait parfaitement le raisonnement de sa tante maintenant. Les jardins et les serres étaient inutiles sans le savoir approprié. Mais l'idée de lui faire épouser la petite-fille de la vieille Magda restait tout de même cocasse. Sa tante voulait que lui, Charles Phantomhive, épouse la petite-fille de la femme qui avait aidé Esther à avorter à de multiples reprises. Mademoiselle Augusta elle-même avait peut-être même participé à ce forfait si elle était l'élève de sa grand-mère. Oh oui, cette idée était hilarante !

« Vous venez de me faire part d'une merveilleuse plaisanterie, ma tante. Il faudra que je la répète à l'occasion. » dit Charles d'un ton léger en se levant.

Sa tante l'agrippa aussitôt par le poignet pour l'arrêter. Charles grimaça. Il y avait encore une force formidable dans les vieux os de sa tante.

« Tes révolutions ne-t'ont-elles donc rien enseigné ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. La liberté a un prix, mon cher neveu. »

Tante Polly le lâcha. Charles s'en alla sans demander son reste. Du bureau. Du manoir. Du domaine. Deux mois plus tard, il était de retour, prétextant une blessure et le besoin de se reposer pour un temps indéterminé. Sa tante ne fut pas dupe de cette ruse mais garda le silence, sans doute parce que le lendemain de son arrivé, il alla s'assoir dans le salon où Augusta Morton travaillait.

 


	4. Vance (1721)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Wild (1683 – 24 mai 1725) est le plus célèbre criminel britannique du XVIIIe siècle, à la fois en raison de ses propres forfaits et de la reprise de ces derniers dans de nombreux romans, pièces de théâtre ou satires politiques. Il inventa un mode d'organisation qui lui permit de prendre la tête de l'un des gangs de voleurs les plus efficaces de l'époque. Son talent pour manipuler la presse et jouer sur les peurs nationales le fit devenir l'une des personnalités publiques les plus en vue des années 1720 (source : wikipédia)

_**Vance (1721)** _

 

Samuel Henderson, marquis de Morton, Connor Scott, comte Rogers, et Rhys Hammond, baron Hammond, furent parmi les premiers invités du marquis Willis à entrer dans la bibliothèque de sa maison londonienne. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans l'un des recoins les plus sombres de la pièce et se mirent à converser à voix basse, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait plus tôt au cours du dîner. Ils attendaient avec impatience tous les trois l'arrivée du comte Phantomhive. Cette affaire devait se régler rapidement mais le comte Phantomhive se faisait attendre.

« Toujours en compagnie de sa femme, certainement. » dit le baron Hammond à voix basse et d'un ton bourru.

C'était plus que probable. En quittant la salle où avait eu lieu le dîner, ils avaient vu tous les trois le comte Phantomhive se pencher vers son épouse pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille avant de déposer le plus discrètement possible un tendre baiser sur sa main.

« S'il pouvait seulement être un peu moins épris d'elle… » grommela Connor Scott entre ses dents.

Le comte Phantomhive fit enfin son apparition. Son regard parcourut lentement l'ensemble de la bibliothèque tandis qu'il allait s'assoir à une table, tout proche d'une fenêtre. Pendant un instant, Samuel Henderson se rappela un jeune garçon, toujours silencieux, au doux visage et au sourire d'ange qui avait l'habitude de se tenir seul, le dos contre le mur, dans la salle commune de Sapphire Owl. Tout le monde s'y était laissé prendre et lui, le premier. Vance n'avait été qu'un première année parmi tant d'autres et puis un jour, Samuel avait croisé son regard un peu trop bleu et Vance lui avait souri.

Le comte Rogers le poussa du coude. Le comte Phantomhive était seul, sirotant lentement le digestif qu'on venait de lui servir. Le moment était venu d'aller le voir et c'était Samuel qui avait été choisi pour être leur porte-parole.

Le marquis de Morton se leva lentement et alla s'assoir à la même table que le comte Phantomhive qui le salua d'un sourire associé à une brève inclinaison de la tête.

Aujourd'hui encore, le cœur de Samuel battait un peu plus vite en voyant ce sourire. Il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier Vance. Ce n'était pas par hasard si les jeunes hommes qui partageaient régulièrement son lit étaient tous un peu trop petit et gracile, avaient les cheveux un peu trop blonds, les traits trop fins et les yeux beaucoup trop bleus…

« J'ignorais que tu étais ami avec le comte Rogers et la baron Hammond, Henderson. »

Un mensonge sans aucun doute. A Weston, Vance avait fait de la collecte d'informations son art et Samuel savait que le comte Phantomhive avait continuer de parfaire sa technique après avoir quitté l'école. Si Londres avait Jonathan Wild, la noblesse avait Vance Phantomhive et si la forme étant différente – Le comte Phantomhive semblait préférer opérer dans l'ombre et le silence tandis que le général des attrape-voleurs s'affichait avec outrance au point qu'on fasse des chansons et des romans sur lui – leur fonds de commerce était certainement le même.

« Une question de circonstance. Nous ne fréquentons pas les mêmes cercles habituellement.

-Vraiment ? » s'étonna innocemment Vance.

Samuel préféra ignorer cette question.

« Ils feront ce que tu veux. » dit Samuel.

Un sourire qui n'avait rien d'innocent se dessina sur les lèvres du comte Phantomhive. Samuel avait toujours aimé voir Vance sourire et il aimait ce sourire là tout particulièrement, sans doute parce qu'il lui rappelait pendant un court instant que la douceur et la bienveillance de Vance n'était qu'une comédie. Samuel était certain que Vance ne laissait le masque tomber que devant une poignée d'individus. Savoir qu'il était un de ceux-là… ça n'avait pas de prix.

« Et toi ? » demanda le comte Phantomhive.

Avait-il donc réellement besoin de lui poser la question ? Devait-il lui dire qu'il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'un chantage pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ? Que même après ce qui s'était passé à Weston…

Mais Samuel préféra garder le silence et se contenta d'incliner la tête, les yeux fermés.

« Nos conversations ont toujours été plaisantes, Henderson. Je suis heureux de voir que rien n'a changé. »

Samuel rouvrit brusquement les yeux et fixa Vance qui ne le regardait absolument pas. Ses yeux bleus – toujours aussi bleus – étaient posés sur Connor Scott.

« J'ai un message pour le comte Rogers. Puis-je te le confier ?

-Bien sûr, Vance. »

Le regard trop bleu se posa pendant un court instant sur lui avant de se reporter à nouveau sur Connor Scott. Vance avait-il pris ombrage de l'utilisation de son prénom ?

« Tous les mariages ne sont pas comme le sien. J'aimerais qu'il cesse de m'envoyer ses mignons mais s'il veut vraiment continuer de faire une chose pareille... »

Vance se tourna soudain vers Samuel et se pencha vers lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Violette les aime un peu plus vieux et en meilleure santé. Il l'a peut-être oublié mais les femmes ne sont pas un problème non plus. Nous aimons partager. »

Samuel se figea tandis que Vance se levait pour quitter la bibliothèque. Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Samuel aurait pu avoir Vance s'il le désirait mais ce ne serait que pour un temps. Ce ne serait que pour un corps. Comme à Weston. Vance ne se donnait jamais autrement.

 

 


	5. Anne (1661)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marie-Henriette d’Angleterre, princesse royale, née le 4 novembre 1631 à Londres et décédée le 24 décembre 1660 dans la même ville, est une princesse anglaise de la maison Stuart. C'est la fille du roi Charles Ier et de la reine Henriette-Marie d’Angleterre. Par sa mère, elle est petite-fille du roi Henri IV et cousine du roi Louis XIV. Elle est princesse d'Orange par son mariage avec le prince Guillaume II d’Orange. (source wikipedia)

_**Anne (1661)** _

 

« Est-ce à cause de mon erreur ? »

Anna avait posé cette question d'une toute petite voix mais à cause du silence qui régnait dans le carrosse qu'elle occupait avec son père et son frère, cette simple question lui avait fait l'effet d'un cri assourdissant.

« Quelle erreur ? » demanda son père.

Anna baissa la tête. Elle se souvenait de la mise en garde que lui avait donné son frère des années plus tôt quand il lui avait demandé de déposer un message dans les appartements de la princesse d'Orange. Anne n'en avait jamais parlé à personne ainsi que Lawrence le lui avait ordonné. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à sa jumelle Alice, même quand celle-ci lui avait rapporté une histoire similaire. Leur frère, Lawrence, lui avait confié un message à porter à un invité de la cour d'Orange dont Alice avait refusé de révéler l'identité. Après lui avoir tout raconté - l'ordre de leur frère, le message et ce qu'il contenait - Alice lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret. Anne avait obéi. Elle aurait pu raconter à Alice son aventure bien trop similaire, bien sûr, mais elle avait préféré se taire. C'était ce que Lawrence lui avait dit de faire.

Anne n'avait donc jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé sauf à son frère quand il lui avait demandé un rapport de cette étrange mission. Elle avait été honnête avec lui et lui avait donc rapporté l'erreur qu'elle avait faite. Son frère, en lui passant le message, lui avait dit de ne pas le regarder mais aussi de faire attention à ce que personne ne la voit déposer ce message dans les appartements de la princesse d'Orange mais son altesse, elle-même, l'avait surprise dans ses appartements alors qu'Anne venait de déposer le message dans ses affaires. Son altesse n'avait rien dit. Elle connaissait Anne. Elle l'avait presque vu naître puis qu'Anne était la fille de Sarah Travers, l'une de ses dames de compagnie qu'elle avait amené d'Angleterre avec elle.

Mais Anne avait fait une erreur. On l'avait vu ! C'était certainement pour cette raison qu'on avait décidé de la marier au fils du comte Phantomhive. Comment expliquer cette alliance autrement ? En grandissant, elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui courraient sur la famille Phantomhive. Ils étaient maudits. Ils étaient étranges. Mais on disait aussi qu'ils avaient participés activement au retour de sa majesté sur le trône, tout comme la famille d'Anne. Cette alliance restait cependant étrange. Anne était fille de marquis. On avait arrangé les fiançailles de sa sœur Alice avec le fils cadet d'un duc alors qu'elle, Anne, devait épouser le fils aîné d'un simple comte ?

« Anne ? »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père avant de revenir à son frère. Avait-elle le droit de parler ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer son frère lui ordonner une chose sans avoir mis leur père au courant…

« Le message. » dit-elle, tête baissée et d'une toute petite voix après un long silence.

Anne ne releva pas la tête. Elle sentit tout de même le poids des regards de son père et de son frère sur elle. Ils se mirent soudain à parler entre eux mais leurs voix étaient trop basses pour qu'elle puisse vraiment entendre et comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Anne, regarde-moi. » ordonna soudain son père.

Anne obéit immédiatement et releva la tête.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que Lawrence t'a dit quand il t'a confié ce message ? »

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait. Cette conversation resterait sans doute à jamais gravée dans son esprit.

« Te rappelles-tu sa réponse quand tu lui as demandé pourquoi tu devais livrer ce message ? »

Elle lui avait posé cette question, c'était vrai, et à sa grande surprise, Lawrence y avait répondu sans hésiter.

« Tu épouses Valentin Phantomhive pour la même raison. »

Anne fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son père. En quoi son mariage avec Valentin Phantomhive pouvait-il être pour le bien de l'Angleterre ?

 

 


	6. +1 : Sixtine (1781)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> François Henri de la Motte est un ancien officier de l'armée française, exécuté à Londres pour haute trahison le 27 juillet 1781. Arrêté en janvier 1781, suspecté d'espionnage et emprisonné pour 6 mois à la Tour de Londres, jugé au Tribunal pénal central d'Old Bailey, il fut reconnu coupable d'avoir espionné la flotte britannique pour le compte de la France (source : wikipedia). 
> 
> Tyburn est un ancien village du Middlesex, proche de l'actuel emplacement de Marble Arch à Londres. Il est surtout célèbre pour avoir été le principal lieu des exécutions capitales des criminels anglais, entre le XIIe et la fin du XVIIIe siècle.

_**+1 : Sixtine (1781)** _

 

Sixtine était dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas une surprise évidemment. Sixtine avait beau avoir sa chambre personnelle - Hélène y avait veillé – elle n'y avait guère passé ses nuits depuis son arrivée chez les Vernon. La chambre d'Hélène était si rapidement devenue la leur et personne n'avait trouvé à y redire. Pas même Anthony. Une chose, qui, en soit, n'était guère surprenante. Ce n'était pas que le mariage d'Hélène et Anthony n'était pas heureux. C'était juste qu'ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux que ce n'était qu'un contrat entre leurs deux familles, une alliance entre leurs fortunes et leurs noms. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu développer de plus tendres sentiments l'un envers l'autre au fil des ans mais la chose ne s'était pas produite. Après dix années de mariage, ils ne se parlaient guère et ils ne se retrouvaient seuls, l'un avec l'autre, que lorsqu'il fallait remplir leur devoir conjugal car même après tout ce temps et de multiples grossesses, Hélène n'avait toujours pas eu de fils. Elle doutait fortement d'en avoir un, un jour, maintenant. A moins que…

Hélène posa la main sur son ventre. La main de Sixtine se posa sur la sienne. Hélène ferma les yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sixtine d'une voix douce.

-Rien. » répondit Hélène à voix basse.

Un garçon… Un garçon pouvait compliquer les choses comme les simplifier.

« J'ai vu que votre sœur vous avait écrit. » lui dit Sixtine tout en lui caressant nonchalamment le bras.

Sa sœur lui avait écrit en effet. Pour lui exprimer ses condoléances et lui demander si elle voulait qu'elle lui rende visite. Avec la mort d'Anthony, sa sœur pensait qu'Hélène ne devait pas rester seule. Elle n'avait pas encore répondu à cette lettre mais Hélène savait déjà qu'elle ne pourrait éviter cette visite. Sa sœur ne l'autoriserait jamais à rester seule en compagnie de Sixtine Phantomhive.

Hélène se demandait parfois d'où provenait cette haine de sa sœur pour la famille de Sixtine. Toutes ces rumeurs sur – au mieux, l'excentricité de la famille ou au pire, sa perversité - ne pouvaient complètement expliquer le ressentiment de sa sœur. Elle se souvenait encore de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu trois ans plus tôt quand Sixtine était officiellement devenue sa dame de compagnie. Sa sœur n'avait pas manqué de lui rappeler à quel point on disait la famille maudite mais aussi qu'on ne devait surtout pas faire confiance à une famille qui avait laissé sa gestion à une femme.

Hélène avait rencontré Pénélope Butler à de multiples reprises. La comtesse d'Arran ne lui avait jamais semblé antipathique. Hélène ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait une dureté en elle qui n'avait rien de féminin mais la sœur de Sixtine n'avait que vingt ans quand son mari et son frère étaient morts. Elle avait alors pris en charge son neveu et ses jeunes sœurs. Hélène pouvait la comprendre, surtout maintenant, alors qu'Anthony était mort en lui laissant trois filles et un enfant à naître.

Heureusement, Hélène, elle, avait Sixtine.

« Avez-vous lu sa lettre, mon amie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentit le mouvement de tête de Sixtine qui confirma ses soupçons. Hélène n'était pas surprise.

« J'espère que vous me pardonnez mon indiscrétion. » dit Sixtine.

Hélène rit doucement. Sixtine ne lui avait jamais réellement parler des affaires de sa famille mais au milieu des rumeurs farfelues qui courraient sur les Phantomhive, il y en avait eu quelques-unes qui avaient retenu l'attention d'Hélène. Ces rumeurs parlaient d'assassinat, de vol et d'espionnage… Au service de sa Majesté le roi.

Hélène demanderait peut-être un jour la vérité à Sixtine mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Pour l'instant, elle préférait se contenter de noter que feu son époux recevait de nombreuses lettres en français alors que quelques semaines plus tôt une grenouille était allée danser la gigue au bout de sa corde à Tyburn pour espionnage.

Sixtine l'aida à se déshabiller – Sixtine adorait l'aider à se déshabiller – puis elles allèrent se coucher. Sixtine l'enlaça soudain et murmura :

« Polly n'a jamais voulu sa mort, tu sais. »

Hélène lui rendit son étreinte avec vigueur. Elle ne blâmait pas Sixtine et encore moins sa sœur. Elle avait vu la frayeur d'Anthony quand elle lui avait annoncer la visite du colonel Thornton. Elle l'avait laissé puis elle avait aussitôt entendu le coup de feu qui avait mis fin à sa vie. Sixtine était avec ses filles à ce moment-là. Non. Hélène ne pouvait blâmer Sixtine et sa sœur. Anthony avait fait son choix.

« Vas-tu me quitter maintenant ? » osa-t-elle tout de même demander à voix basse.

Parce que c'était ça la plus importante question n'est-ce pas ? Sixtine allait-elle rester à ses côtés ou Hélène n'avait-elle été qu'une mission de trois ans ?

La réponse de Sixtine ne tarda guère.

« Polly sait choisir ses batailles. Je vais rester. »

Sixtine embrassa Hélène. D'abord sur le front puis ce furent ses lèvres avant d'ajouter :

« Ma bien-aimée, ta sœur devrait vraiment suivre l'exemple de la mienne et se faire à cette idée. »

 


End file.
